real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roosh V
Daryush Valizadeh (born June 14, 1979), also known as Roosh Valizadeh, Roosh V and Roosh Vorek, is an American blogger, former pickup artist, and writer connected with the alt-right and misogyny. Valizadeh writes on his personal blog and also owns the Return of Kings website, Roosh V Forum, and the now closed Kings Wiki, where he published articles by himself and others on related subjects. Valizadeh has self-published more than a dozen sex and travel guides, most of which discuss picking up and having sex with women in specific countries. His advice, his videos and his writings have received widespread criticism, including accusations of misogyny, promotion of rape, antisemitism, and having ties to the Alt-right. Many of Valizadeh's publications have been taken down. On May 30, 2018, DreamHost took down Kings Wiki. On September 10, 2018, several of Valizadeh's books were removed from Amazon.com's self-publishing platform. He was also sanctioned by YouTube, another source of revenue for him, for violating their rules. On October 1, 2018, citing a loss of revenue and traffic due to PayPal's and Disqus's terminating their partnerships with him, Valizadeh announced Return of Kings would no longer be publishing new articles. In March 2019, Valizadeh converted to the Armenian Orthodox Christian Church and condemned extramarital sex as sinful, also stating that he was embarrassed about the books he wrote in the past. Biography Valizadeh was born June 14, 1979 in Washington DC to an Iranian father and an Armenian mother from Turkey. Valizadeh has said that "My parents are Middle Eastern immigrants so racially I'm not American but Iranian and Armenian, though I don't speak their languages." Valizadeh graduated from the University of Maryland, College Park in 2001 with a degree in microbiology. He began blogging about his attempts at having sex with women, but once his internet anonymity was broken, he turned to blogging and writing full-time as a means to supporting himself, first with the publication of Bang: The Pickup Bible That Helps You Get More Lays (2007), and then with sex-themed travel guides on the countries he had visited. Valizadeh began his writing career with advice based on pick up artist culture, although by 2016 no longer identified with the term. Valizadeh calls his system of beliefs "Neomasculinity", which he describes as a combination of biology and traditional beliefs on masculinity, and as a rejection of "Western degeneracy". Valizadeh advocates adherence to traditional heteronormative roles for men and women, and believes that feminism has harmed women, men, and society in general. In addition, he states that men and women are physically and mentally very different and that much of women's value comes from their fertility and beauty. Valizadeh describes himself as "pro-woman" in that he wants women "to live a life that is according to their biological genetics." In a 2013 Washington Times Communities interview, he states that feminism has left a legacy of weaker men who are more androgynous. He went on to say that women abstain from having sex with them in preference for "bad boys". Valizadeh has been called a "men's rights activist" by The Daily Beast, Salon, S. E. Smith, and others. Valizadeh does not believe the term applies to himself. He has expressed qualified support for Donald Trump. He said that Trump's election as President of the United States would lead to the "death of political correctness". He has also said The Daily Beast is run by the CIA. By 2016, Valizadeh had changed his focus from pickup advice to political commentary. His book Free Speech Isn't Free discusses ways in which, he says, straight men are denied freedom of speech. Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Vocal Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Misogynists Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Extremists Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cowards Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Redeemed Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Villains of the Caucasus